Archer
Archers specialize in long-distance attacks using a bow and arrow, so you can strike before your target even knows it's in your sight! You can attack a single creature or use explosive arrows to attack multiple enemies at the same time. Archers are trained by Lugabow, the defender of the Greenwood Forest. Archer ''specializes in long-distance combat using bows. A combat class job, experience is gained by completing Archer quests and by battling in combat instances in the wilds and in dungeons. Unlocking Archer As of March 16th, 2013 the Archer job is no longer a members only job however you will first need to unlock the job before using it. To unlock the Archer job you must speak to Lugabow in Greenwood Camp. Traits Starting the Archer Quest Line The Archer quest line can be started by speaking with Lugabow in the Greenwood Camp, located north of the Bandit Hideout, west of Lavender Coast Pass warpstone. Trainers * Lugabow in Greenwood Camp (starts job quest line) * Hilforn in the northern part of Greenwood Forest Quests '''Lugabow - Greenwood Camp * Path of the Archer * Archer: Test of Agility * Archer: Taking Aim * Archer: Oath of Honor Hilforn - northern Greenwood Forest * Archer: Pondblaster Target Practice * Archer: Explosive Expedition * Archer: Achieve Level 5 :* Contract: All Around Win - Eddie Eagle Eyes, just south of Cobblestone Village * Archer: Pondblaster Payback * Archer: Archer Departure Vicki - Farnum Farmstead * Archer: No Arrows, No Work * Archer: No Bow, No Work * Archer: I Quit! Bullseye - western entrance of Blackspore * Archer: Archer Test * Archer: Achieve Level 10 :* Contract: Bowman for Hire - Eddie Eagle Eyes, just south of Cobblestone Village * Archer: Paralyzing Poison * Archer: A Stunning Effect Bowman Bilter - northern entrance to Blackspore * Archer: Suspicious Smuggler * Archer: Animal Investigation * Archer: Prevention First - from Mr. Miles * Archer: Achieve Level 15 :* Contract: No Boundaries on Bounties - Eddie Eagle Eyes, just south of Cobblestone Village * Archer: Cutting Out the Buyers Orson - Briarwood * Archer: Finding Vicki * Archer: Remain Vigilant * Archer: New Challenges Bullseye - western entrance of Blackspore * Archer: Achieve Level 20 :* Contract: That'll Teach 'Em - Eddie Eagle Eyes, just south of Cobblestone Village * Archer: Building a Better Bow * Archer: Can You Hit a Bullseye :* Introducing Bullseye! Bowman Bilter - northern entrance to Blackspore * Archer: Attack from Above Collections * Archer Bow Materials * Archer Magical Bow Essences * Archer Stories Equipment '''''NB! Minimum required level is in parentheses () Weapons * Student Archer Bow (1) * Amateur Archer Bow (1) * Quick Shot Bow (1) * Swift Stong Bow (3) * Fast Blast Bow (5) * Recurve Bow (8) * Pro Archer Bow (10) * Laminated Bow (11) * Laminated Bow (13) * Bullseye's Blaster Bow * Savage Sting Bow (15) * Coin Flow Mantis Bow (1) * Gemstone Bow (5) * Molten Bow (1) * Star Flow Bow (1) * Scoped Stalker Bow (1) * Bull's-Eye Archer Wristguards(20) * Archer's Raptor Bow of Firebomb(16} * Archer's Raptor Bow of Ricochet(16) Clothing * Student Archer (1) * Amateur Archer (1) * Quick Shot (1) * Swift Sting (3) * Pro Archer (5, except Quiver) * Fast Blast (5) * Rapid Shot (8) * Pro Archer Quiver (10) * Focus Fire (11) * Storm Shot (13) * All-Star Archer (15) * Feral Fire (17) * Trick Shot (20) Vendors * Sanctuary - lvl 20 clothing * Greenwood Camp - lvl 20 clothing * Briarwood - lvl 15 weapons * Sanctuary - lvl 19 weapon